Under the Street Lamp
by AllYours
Summary: It's been a year since Mason left and Alex is to meet him. However, she's moved on. Mason is determined to get her back. Raited T for content. Raiting is subject to change. Read and review!
1. 11:59

**Under The Street Lamp**

WOWP Fan Fiction

*DISCLAIMER: I don't own WOWP.*

**CHAPTER 1: 11:59PM**

It was a foggy evening, that night. The lamp light cut through that dense fog. The park was silent. That was, until a girl bursted through the fog. She was running as if she was late for something; heels clacking against the pavement.

At exactly 11:51PM, stood the young girl; she was no older than 17, with long black hair and deep brown eyes. She waited in the heart of Central Park, under the third street lamp. She reached in her pocket and pulled a small piece of paper and read it over once again.

Shoving the note into her pocket, she looked up. Not a soul was around.

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the bushes. It walked towards the girl. At first, she could not make out its features, but as it got closer she started to see him; a boy, no younger than her. When he was within meter of her, he began to talk.

"It's so good to see you Alex!" the boy said.

"Likewise," the girl responded.

He embraced Alex, throwing his arms around her. Her arms dangled, hanging lifelessly off her shoulders.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Mason." Her words were emotionless.

"Are you ready?" he asked. "I don't see your things…"

"Mason, I have something-."

"No worries; the more stuff you have, the harder it is to get around. Let's go shall we?"

"No, y'see, the thing is-"

"Where shall we go first? I've always wanted to go to Paris, meet other werewolves, you know stuff like that."

"Uh, Mason, please listen to-"

"Well, come on now, Alex. You're still all the way over there. We need to hurry if we're going to make our flight." He walked back to her a grabbed her wrist, pulling her forward.

"I've moved on!" She pulled her wrist away from the boy. He turned and stared at her.

He laughed. "Aha! Good one, Alex! I actually thought for a second there you we telling the truth,"

"I am telling the truth!" she protested.

"Alex, I don't understand."

"Mason, it's been a _year_!"

"So?" he questioned.

"I can't live my life anymore! I didn't have a date for Junior Prom. I can't go to parties anymore." She paused. "I know I said I'd wait for you, but I can't. I'm sorry."

"Alex… I'm sorry. I didn't know this was weighing on you so much."

She glanced at her cell phone.

"I have to go now." She turned, facing away from him. "Bye."

"No, Alex, please. Not like this"

"I'm sorry, Mason."

She took a few steps, heels clacking once more against the pavement. As she left, Mason began to fade into the fog. Alex never looked back.

"Mark my words, Alex Russo! You will be mine once again!"

At 11:59PM on a cold, foggy night, two hearts were broken and two lives were changed forever.

* * *

**ALLYOUR~ CORNER!**

**Hai, I'm AllYours. **

**I had this mind-blowingly amazing idea to write a WOWP fanfic two weeks ago, baised on how foggy it was here. It turned out pretty good. This story is wayyyyyyyyyyyy more descripitive than I normally write, so don't get too used to it.**

**Read and review, please.**

**Enjoy!**

**AllYours~**


	2. Mass Update

Alright, here's the thing: My computer's not working. There's something up with the operating system er something (CURSE YOU, WINDOWS XP!), so currently, I'm f****d. However, I have my most excellent, amazing, awesome father working his a** off to try and fix it. I have hope that the files I have stored on there will not be lost. We'll just have to wait and see.

**To the readers of _Study Buddies_:** I'm actually pretty sad about this as I was 2.25 chapters ahead in my writings. I've even been complaining to my friends at school about it. And I've been thinking about various senarios in my head this last week.

**"I'm not crazy; my mother had me tested" XD ~ Sheldon Cooper**

To be honest, I think that this'll be good for me. I'll be able to get new ideas, and compose situations in my head, and maybe watch some Hello Kitty. Who knows?

**To the readers of _UTSL_:** First, I want to appologise about no new chapter. I'm actually working on one, I just can't figure out how to make it go the way I wanted, so for now, think of it as a short story. If anyone wants, you can have it and turn it into a masterpiece. Just give me credit for my writing. Oh, and let me know _that_ you want it.

Second, What did you guys even think about my writing? Was it good? Bad? Meh? I was trying out a new style. It's extreamly setting baised, is it not? Let me know what you thought.

_**-This Message Will Be Removed With The Next Chapter-**_


End file.
